


Ordinary Pied piper

by Hellarn



Category: Der Rattenfänger von Hameln | The Pied Piper of Hamelin (Fairy Tale), Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Helsaween (Disney), Helsaween 2020 (Disney), Love, Magic, Rituals, Sisters, Witch Hans, Witchcraft, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: Wherever he came there he played on his flute and the rats followed him. He was a wizard to the people. He was the Pied piper for them. And then one night he met a beautiful white-haired queen who asked him for help.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	1. Ordinery Pied piper

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a story by Viktor Dyk: Krysař. All Frozen characters belong to Disney. I chose the songs in the links according to myself, this is not a pre-arranged support. The music in the links is used to complete the atmosphere in the story.  
> I apologize in advance for errors in the text. English is not my native language,

There is always something special in every kingdom. You could find beautiful gardens with trees or singing birds in some of them. Every ruler was proud of his country, except for one.

The King of the Southern Isles looked at his kingdom. The only thing he could see were a stones. Stones in the foundations of the castle, in the trees, on the beach, on a plate or in beds. Everywhere, grey stone. Therefore, the king hated other nations because they were colourful and happy. The ruler rarely smiled. He looked like an ever-grumpy dog, who could bite you at any moment. This man had twelve sons. Some of them were married to the princesses from the foreign lands so that he would gain beauty from other kingdoms (or some part of it). His desire grew into an obsession. He wanted to conquer as many lands as possible. One evening, a maid came to the ruler and showed him a small white bundle. "What is that?" asked the monarch. "Your son. The youngest, he's a healthy boy. Just..." the maid paused. "The Queen... she did not survive childbirth." The ruler looked again at the pink-toned child. He didn't even know that his wife was expecting another child, and he didn't care, he'd had enough strong sons, and they followed his orders. What will he do with the kid? It would be best to throw him somewhere in the ditch. What could this toddler contribute to him so that he could have the beauty from the world? At that moment, he had a very sinister idea.

In the library in the darkest corner, there was a book describing the oldest rituals, to summon the demon. Every ceremony asked for a sacrifice, whether a young virgin or a new-born. So, the men took the book, his five sons and the child to the catacombs. With the help of blood and candles, he prepared one room to summon an evil spirit. Thanks to the demon, he would be able to control not only the one kingdom but the whole world. The sovereign laughed while he laid his son on the altar. With the help of his other children, he read the magical text in the book. His voice carried to the highest tower of his castle. After reciting the final words, the ruler pulled out a dagger, with which he approached the child. The baby looked at his father with green eyes, smiling, the way only babies could. But he didn't get distracted. He stroked with a dagger. But the weapon didn't find its mark, only hitting the hard stone. Aghast, they stared at the now empty spot. One of the princes screamed. In the middle of the room was the floating baby. His body was glowing like a northern light, and his eyes shone like the brightest stars in the sky. And then the child was gone. The ritual failed.

In the middle of the forest, three women were picking herbs and mushrooms. One of them straightened up and lifted her finger into the air. "Quiet, sisters," she said, "I hear sobbing in the distance." The second woman listened to the surrounding forest. "It is just to you Firina! It was just a jay or another bird singing." But Firina continued to look around. "I hear something too, sister." said the third and last old lady. The second one spat on the ground. "It's just the forest squeaking, Uriel."

"You always have to be the sceptical one, don't you Charisa?" Charisa tossed the basket from one hand to the other. Firina followed the screaming until in the mist beneath the dried willow she found a new-born, she went to show him to her sisters. "Behold my witch sisters. Look what I found in the forest." Both witches looked at the small child and sniffed him. "EWWW, baby!" Charisa said in disgust and spat on the ground. "Little human. Innocent soul," Uriel said instead and smiled at the baby. The women debated for a long time what they would do with the child. They finally decided to keep the child and raise him even though Charisa was against it. "We can’t raise a child! We aren't young anymore!" Firina and Uriel, however, had a plan. They brought the little child to a small wooden cottage, where they cooked their potions. Firina, with the help of branches from a tree, made a black cradle, and Uriel knitted a grey blanket from the wool. Finally, Charisa hung over the cradle a dream catcher made from the bones of animals and her hair, which had the remains of brown soil in it.

All three witches stood around the cauldron.

"A piece of a batwing, and a piece of hedgehog leg," said the first. "Clay, Deaths-head and a piece of mortar." said another. "Black blood, smelly mould and moss." said the third. And so, they did magic together. "What are we going to call him?" Uriel suddenly asked. Charisa already wanted to answer something mean or vulgar. Firina hit her younger sister with her wooden stick. They were thinking. "We could..." Uriel paused. "How about Johan?" Charisa suggested, and both of her older sisters looked at her in surprise. "That's a good idea, sister. It will be Johannes — or Hans." Uriel was thrilled. That night, Firina sang a lullaby to the little child. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjPyl8DqOKA)

And so, the three witches took care of little Hans, giving him milk from a goat or kefir to drink. They dressed him in simple clothes that looked like monks robes. The sisters carried little Hans with them for trips through the forest or to spiritual sessions (during which they danced around a magical sigil, invoking old spirits to send their anger or kindness to people). When Hans was five, he stood near the caldron to see better what his precious mothers were cooking. "Can I help you?" he asked. The women looked at each other. "What are we going to do?" Firina asked unhappily. "What? We'll teach him our craft." Charisa replied cheekily and spits on the floor. Uriel nodded. She knew that witchcraft was a dying art. There were only a few people who performed rituals, cooked potions or read future from cards. The time of science began; that meant most herbs got replaced with drugs. However, despite that fact, some people still sought help from witches and their knowledge of black or white magic. So, the witches let Hans near the cauldron and began to teach him witchcraft and rules. "Remember, boy," Charisa said and spit on the floor. "Never share your skills with anyone. Few people believe in magic. Besides, the uninitiated treat spells badly, so they eventually turn against them." The child nodded and watched as his aunt (all three insisted that Hans will call them aunts rather than mothers) cut the root of silverweed.

"Remember Hans," said Firina, gently placing the wounded bird on the table. "Two rules are important. The first one is: Don't disturb ghosts and mysterious forces without cause or reason. And the other: Never curse someone just because you want to! The witch must become offended first before she can put a curse on anyone." Hans nodded, and Firina anointed the wounded bird's wing with ointment. "Every witch has with her a magical object from which she draws her power," said Uriel. "This cane, Hans, is made of an old oak tree that stood next to the pond. People were afraid to go there because they believed there was a monster living in the pond. But I went there and ripped this cane off the oak. Firina has a wooden wand, made from cedar, and Charisa has an obsidian necklace around her neck. You too must find your magical object through which you will draw your magic."

Firina taught Hans how to cook potions. Every proper witch must know some of the ingredients for elixirs. She must recognize the additives even in darkness. That's why Firina often blindfolded Hans. Then his task was to pick the right ingredients. For every mistake, Firina slapped him, or she pinched his ear. Uriel taught Hans white magic, that is, healing the care of the body and the soul. They often took care of injured animals together, or they made painkillers together. But the biggest problem was "No! It is disgusting!" Uriel just laughed. "It's a natural process, Johannes! Stop babbling and help me." Hans looked helplessly at the deer, which lied in the mist and breathed heavily. He knew they were mad at him when they called him Johannes, or that he was doing something wrong. The deer's eyes watched the young man with fear; after a moment the deer gave a terrifying frown. "It's all right. Come on, Hans! Come here! You've got to hold her feet." Hans held the deer's legs and witnessed as the small head come out of the deer, then the torso, and finally the legs of the little deer. Uriel stroked the deer and gave her a sugar cube. Hans watched the little deer as he slowly looked around. "Now we're going to let the mother clean her baby. Just don't ever touch the babies of animals." Hans threw up his entire lunch after this.

Charisa was teaching Hans black magic, summoning spirits, reading the future, weaving, spiritual sessions. The youngest witch made sure Hans could draw the magical runs right, or to summon supernatural forces. Charisa realized that Hans had natural talent for dark magic. He was able to absorb the energy through the earth. Once, when Charisa and her sisters were summoning old forces, they let the kid enter the middle of a magical shape. After a while, Hans' eyes lit up. They could see as through his veins, were pumping energy from the other side. Thanks to the magic words, the barely 12-year-old lad was able to release ghosts into a nearby field. "Never make deals with evil spirits without making sure you have something to offer them." Charisa warned him, "You could lose your soul if you don't fulfil the deal." Hans was fifteen years old when his aunts sent him to town for supplies for the first time.

The town wasn't big, but it still seemed to Hans that he had walked out of a quiet forest into a noisy beehive. He goes straight to the market, where he bought what his aunts needed. When Hans was about to leave the market, someone grabbed him by his black coat. "Hey, you live in the woods, right?" Hans turned around and looked at a young man who could be in his 20s. "Yes." He answered simply. "And these women are still there?" the man paused and looked nervously around him. "I live there with my aunts." Hans seemed very calm and balanced, probably because his aunts taught him to be patient and listen well and observe every movement. The young man was ordinary, except for his left leg, which was strangely bent. "I'm glad. May I come for a visit?" Hans nodded. By then, one of his aunts was already sick. Uriel coughed all the time and spat blood in her handkerchief. When Hans returned, he told his aunts what had happened to him in the city. And his aunts let him take care of that young men.

The young man was surprised when, in a small cottage, a 15-year-old boy checked his pulse on his arm. "I'm in a lot of pain," said the young man, pointing at his leg. "The doctor in town told me that he will have to amputate my leg. I don't want to lose It." The young man sobbed. Hans checked the man's leg. It was crooked as if the bones had been knitted for a long time. "Have you been disabled since childhood?" Hans asked. The man blinked in surprise. "Yes. I didn't pay much attention to it when I was young. Until now, in adulthood, I am in so much pain that I can't even sleep anymore." Hans took two branches, put them to the man's leg, then he grasped man’s leg in his arms. "It's going to hurt now. I suggest you put something in your mouth." The young man put his walking stick in his mouth and waited. Hans held the calf in his hands, and with a twitch, he straightened the calf bone as it should have been. The process itself was painful, so Hans used a medical cooling ointment and tied everything with a cloth. The man let go of his cane and slowly stood on his feet. He was surprised because he didn't feel pain anymore.

Man pulled out various musical instruments on the table, which he sold variously around the cities. "You can take one instrument. I would have paid you, but this year I had bad luck. I didn't sell anything." Hans was looking at musical instruments. Violin nicely decorated with flowers, bagpipes made of quality skin, iron accordions, small tubes made of tin and flutes. Hans reached for one flute, which was all white, except her head which was black. It was decorated at the bottom with tiny black flowers, so it looked as if the holes were part of the meadow flora. Hans chose this flute. He learned to play on her every day.

One day Hans managed to play a beautiful melody on his flute. It was melody as soft as silk and as light as a feather. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZrNfjqPSQc>)

Hans got carried away with his music. When he pulled a flute from his mouth, he found himself standing on the edge of a swamp that was quite deep. But it was not the swamp that surprised Hans. When he turned around, he found out that a whole bunch of different animals, from rats to bears, were behind him. That's when Hans realized that he had connected his magical energy to the flute. When he played on his flute animals followed him, sometimes they even went where Hans showed them to go. In early autumn, when he was 17, Uriel died. Her sisters buried her near the house and put a lot of stones and bones on her grave. Firina taught young Hans to hunt, to skin animals, everything that human needed to survive in the middle of the forest. Charisa coached him how to outsmart humans. "Some people are liars," said she. So, Charisa learned Hans to recognize those people and outsmart them.

When Hans was 18, a five-year-old girl came to a small cottage. She was wearing a brown cloak. She looked shyly around the room where Charisa was sitting at the table while Firina was lying in bed. "I need help!" said the girl. Charisa looked at Firina, who was sleeping. "What's bothering you, little one?" The girl sat down. "I live in the Weselton estate in a small town to the east. Recently, our master Duke of Weselton has increased our taxes." Charisa rolled her eyes. She didn't like it when people were telling her their life story. "After the exhausting day, my mother returned home. She was hungry. But instead of bread, there were only crumbs left. Rats ate it." The girl burst into tears. Although in some cities the hygiene and living conditions have already improved, there were cities where they still had a problem with pests such as rats. "I'm afraid, little one, I can't help you. My eyes are no longer what they used to be and my sister..." Charisa paused to look at the sleeping Firina again. "I'll help you," Hans said suddenly. "Who are you?" the girl asked curiously. "I'm a witch too." The girl looked at Hans from the head to bottom. "But you're not a woman, how can you be a witch?" Hans smiled slightly at the question. "I'm a witch. If you want my help take this." Hans gave the girl a little whistle. "When you get to town, blow the whistle. I'll come." With that, the girl went home. The Duke of Weselton was visiting the city. He was reassuring his subjects. "If we don't do something, the rats will eat the roof over our heads." A citizen shouted. "Soon we will wade here between rats and other filth." Another screamed. It was annoying for him.

"I'm here, mother. I have a solution..." the woman hugged her little girl. "What a fool you are, my dear! Never run out of my sight again!" Her mother said in an angry voice. She pulled the girl into a crowd. "No wait, I know who's going to help us." The girl screamed more strongly, which drew attention from other people. "She's just making it up," said her mother, but the little girl sulk. "I'm not making it up, look." And with that, the girl blew on a little whistle. The wind fell silent. All the birds flew away, black clouds gathered over the city. Mother watched all this with complete dismay, "Darling? What have you done?" she whispered in the grave silence. "Good morning." greeted a voice that sounded as if a monster was talking. A whole crowd of people turned to look at the man with the hood and the black cloak. No one moved, and at last, a girl ran out of the crowd and gave the man a whistle. "Here you go, Mr Witch." The word witch then came from other people's mouths. "How could this guy help us?" A man in the crowd asked. "I'll make sure that in one evening all the rats in your town disappear." When people heard this, there was a second debate. "And who are you? Why do you say that you can do something like that?" asked the duke, who hated witches and witchcraft from the bottom of his soul. "He catches rats. So, he must be the Pied piper." said the girl. People gasped. No wonder that the people were worried. According to old annals, the last Pied piper kidnapped children from Hamel. "Don't go out of your house tonight! When you wake up. The city will be clean." One day, when Hans was playing on his flute, it happened to him that besides the animals, a boy about the same age also followed him. Hans stopped playing. He asked that kid what he was doing in the middle of the forest. The kid replied that he had gone hunting hares with his father, but then he could not remember anything after that. This is what happened to one child. What would happen if his song heard more people? So, people went to their homes, and they stuffed there, windows and doors with straw.

In the evening, Hans stood in the square and began to play on his flute. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MObVrcUFIIw) The rats gathered around him. Hans went out, and the rats followed him as the sheep followed his shepherd. He reached the rocky cliff above the sea. All the rats on Hans command jumped into the sea and drowned. The next day, the inhabitants of the city found out that the mysterious stranger had kept his word and the rats were gone. But the Weselton refused to pay for his service. People tried to chip in for payment for Pied piper, but that turned out to be impossible. Hans watched with his eyes the crowd. "Do you have something to pay with?" he asked. The aristocrat came out of the group. "Go to Hell! I'm not going to pay you! You filthy wizard! Be glad I won't burn you at the stake." It was impossible to determine if Hans had been insulted, by this threat. "Watch your mouth, Duke!" People parted, filled with fear of Pied piper.

A girl came out of the crowd, it was the same girl who asked Hans for help, and with her was her mother, who led behind her adult horse. "Please here is your reward, Pied piper. This horse is very immune and persistent. It's the only thing I own." Hans looked at the horse, stroked it, and nodded at the proof that he was accepting this horse as his payment. People returned home except for the furious Weselton. "What do you think you're doing, woman?" shouts the Weselton. "If you weren't so stubborn, you'd thank me for saving a town from the curse." Duke wanted to order to his men to take that woman to prison, but Hans stood before him. Then He pulled out little peck and dumped rabbit bones on the ground. Some seers could read the future from them. The young man looked at the bones. "The Duke of Weselton. Your sceptical attitude will be your grave. Your arrogance will cost you your neck, for a white dove with a raven's beak will kill you." And with that, Hans took the horse home. Hans name that horse Sitron, it was not a traditional name, but it was suitable for the horse. The rumour about the Pied piper spread all over countries.

Firina died at the beginning of the year. They buried her next to her sister. Now Hans had only Charisa, who continued to teach Hans. It was clear that the young man is capable enough to do (cook potions and performed rituals) on his own. Charisa was very proud of a young man with fire-coloured hair. One day, Charisa took Hans deep into the forest. they came on the place on which stood huge boulders arranged in a circle. "Some places have been here since our grandfather's time. If you listen and watch, they tell you their story." The young man looked up at one of the big stones. Charisa approached him and put her hand on the boulder. At that moment, a blue mist appeared before Hans, which gradually took the shapes of animals and humans. "This ability was used by the old Celts. So, they could accompany their relatives to the world of the dead." The animals disappeared. In front of the young man appeared the silhouette of the girl with red hair and with a bow. Next to her stood a bear, which had turned into a woman.

"What do you see?" Charisa asked. "A girl with a bow. Her mother was under the curse once." Charisa nodded for Hans to continue. "Now I see the same girl with the crown on her head. Everyone is bowing before her." Pause. "I see the fire. The people are running to safety. The girl proudly defends her nation from the invaders." Charisa was silent. She listened to the voice of the man whom she and her sisters had found in the forest. "The girl is standing before the conquerors. She is accepting a ring from one of them. The fire is gone, but she's sad." Charisa grabbed his hand. "That girl was Merida, the brave Princess of Scotland. The Vikings devastated her home, and she had to marry a Viking leader to stop the bloodshed." Hans looked at his aunt in confusion. "Why are they showing me her story?" Charisa explained. "The leader took his wife home and tried to have a child with her. Merida was wild and cheeky. Her husband tried to tame her. So, he gif her territory, but Merida still did not love him." Hans understood. The stones were telling him, the story of his home country. "Did he tame her?" Hans asked, Charisa smile. "She tamed him. I think it's a theatre play about this story: The Taming of The Shrew." Hans passionately hugged his aunt. He knew that her time was also coming to an end. Soon only he would be left as a witch - or rather a Pied piper. Charisa died in the fall when Hans was 19. Hans buried her next to their sisters and planted a meadow flower on her grave. Now there was nothing to keep the young man in a small cabin by the forest. He packed up his important belongings with money and potions. He put it all at Sitron and went out into the world to use his skills in witchcraft. Hans travelled throughout Asia and the North Part of Africa, learning new recipes and rituals.

The fog was falling over the wooden ship, and all the sailors were crawling below deck. They were telling stories to each other. Only one man was on board. He was wearing a black cloak. His face was covering the hood of the same colour. "I don't like these weirdos on the ship." One of the sailors complained and drank from his little flask. "They're ordinary people who are looking for a new home or a job opportunity." Said a young sailor. "Especially I don't like the one with a flute." said the elderly man, who was sitting at a table with cards still on them. "I think I know who you mean. That wrench in black plucked clothes. He has a horse and a pile of luggage behind the wall." The young sailor sat down at the table, too. "He seems fine to me," he said calmly. "That's because you don't have a smell on people, Jack. I've met enough people, but I'm getting goose bumps out of this weirdo."

"This reminds me of a story about a man they call the Pied piper." these words were told by an old sailor who was still lying in his bed.

"He was a man who could control animals, especially rats, through his flute. He went from town to town, getting rid of rats or other creatures. One day in one city, they refused to pay him for his services." The man paused. There was silence, which was interrupted only by the drops of rain that had fallen aboard. "What happened next?" Jack asked. "The Pied piper enchanted all the inhabitants of the city with his song. Then he led them to the edge of the cliff. They all jumped into the water." A flash of lightning appeared in the sky. He illuminated the face of the man standing on the deck. The man had green eyes and his face disfigured with a few scars.

Arendelle was one of the kingdoms with a lot of mountains and lakes. On the edge of the sea stood a castle, which connected to the village through a stone bridge. Ice was mainly mined in this kingdom and then exported to a different part of the world.

Elsa watched her kingdom. This young woman was wearing a crown for a year now. A year ago, the royal doors opened, and ordinary people and nobles could see the ruler of Arendelle after thirteen years. On one magical day, boats from different parts of Europe arrived at the dock. But after one day the gates got closed again. The kingdom borders remained open, but the castle did not. Anna looked bored at her favourite painting of Joan of Arc. She couldn't believe that her sister closed the gates! When Anna began to have a good time and meet not only new people but also citizens of the kingdom. Of course, Anna was against the gates closing, but she didn't have the guts to stop Elsa. "But it's about time to end it, Joan!" Anna told the painting. "I swear to burst into her study. I will demand that she reopen the gates! Nothing's going to stop me. And you know what?" Anna didn't even wait for an answer that wouldn't come out of the picture anyway. "I'll do it tomorrow."

And so Princess Anna, the second-born daughter of King Agnarr, walk into the study of her sister Queen Elsa firstborn child of King Agnarr. "Your majesty can I have a simple request?" Asked Anna, she wasn't even waiting for an answer. "I wish that the castle gates would get opened again. Don't interrupt me!" Elsa didn't try. "During that day I was happy I could visit the square and other parts of our kingdom. I want to dance in the ballroom, to hear music again. I want to laugh, and most importantly, I want you to have fun. We can play cricket together or anything else. Eat a huge chocolate cake..." Elsa rose and folded her hands in front of her. From a young age, Elsa wore gloves. Well, at least that's how Anna remembered it.

Elsa didn't like parties, unlike her sister, she stayed away from people. "As you wish Anna."

"Don't tell me you can't do it, because otherwise... Wait. What?" Anna paused. "We'll open the gates for two months." Anna looked at her sister in surprise. "There's going to be a catch." Elsa felt very bad. "Two months. that's how long will take the presentation of the grooms." Anna almost screamed. "So, you decided to find someone. Oh, Elsa, I'm so glad." Anna hugged her sister, but Elsa did not return that hug. "What is it?" Anna leaned over to see her sister's face better. "They're not going to win me over, but you." her smile disappeared. She couldn't believe her ears. "For me?" Elsa nodded. Why does Elsa do this, you asked? Elsa has magical power, but she cannot control them. When Elsa was little, she was able to turn any room into a winter wonderland thanks to her ability. After an incident that happened between her and Anna, Elsa got afraid of her powers. That's why Elsa wore gloves, and that is why they get separated for thirteen years. When she was particularly upset or angry, Elsa wore a double layer of gloves.

Elsa always thought of Anna’s happiness and what was best for her little sister, and so she decided that it was best for Anna, to be as far away from her as possible. Somewhere where she would no longer harm her. Anna didn't know how to react. On one side, she was happy that she be able to meet new people. Or to learn about faraway counties and cultures. But on the second thought, she was upset that Elsa wanted to get her married without her permission. "How could you? Do you hate me so much that you want to get rid of me?" Despite all the tears, Anna didn't see a thing. "If that's the case... I hope you'll be happy here without me."

Anna always wished for: that Elsa would be as she used to be. Before she began to close herself off from the world. That they will play together and have night parties, steal chocolate cookies, sing. Anna always loved her sister. If loneliness makes Elsa happy, Anna was willing to leave. "Anna." Elsa reached out to apologize to Anna, but young red-haired women straightened up. Despite her tears, she smiled. "All right, then. Are we having a ball tonight?" Elsa never felt so guilty. "We'll have a ball every night if you want," said Elsa, with icy calm and a faint smile on her face. Anna then did something Elsa wasn't expecting, she hugged her sister, and then, left the royal office.

Sleight drown by a reindeer drove through the forest at a crazy speed. "Faster Sven!" shouted the young blond man at his animal friend. A second man, who was sitting on Kristoff's sleigh was pale. It was slowly getting dark any moment wolfs would appear. Kristoff harvest ice every day, then he delivered him into the city. He knew everyman, who harvest the ice with him. Now one of his colleagues was injured. Accidents happened during ice harvesting, sometimes some harvesters cut off their fingers with a saw or fell under the ice. Sven breathed loudly. He was running out of strength. Kristoff was beginning to worry that they wouldn't make it to town. Suddenly, Kristoff saw the light in the distance. "Quick, buddy, to the light." Sven's increased speed.

The sleight stopped at the dark cabin from which the smoke was rising to the sky. Kristoff took his colleague by the shoulders and dragged him inside, where he put more wood in the fireplace to keep both warm. Then he looked at the wound. "How bad is It?" the man asked. Kristoff didn't know what to say. Yellow pus began to form around the wound. "You'll be all right, Sebastian! Maybe there'll be someone who will help us." Kristoff looked around the room. By the fireplace, hang a few dried flowers. A slightly larger cauldron full of water stood in the back. There was also a library in one corner, which was overflowing with books. A Ladder was placed in the log cabin, which led to the second floor. But he didn't see anyone in, or around the house. But still, someone had to live here! Kristoff got up and started searching the drawers to see if he could find anything he could use as bandages. At that moment the door opened, the wind blew out the candles on the table. The only thing that gave off a little light was the boiler and fireplace. Kristoff could hear his heart pounding in his ears. The voice penetrated that silence. "What are you doing here?" Kristoff didn't know where to look. It seemed as if he was talking to the cabin itself. "My friend is injured. We went to the city to see a doctor, but the darkness caught us before we could get to the city," Kristoff explained. His voice trembled like lives of aspen. All the candles lit up, filling the log cabin with bright light. Only now could Kristoff see the inhabitant of the log cabin. A man with a hood and a black coat. "Sit down." A man sad to Kristoff and pointed to the chair. Kristoff sat down. The man uncovered his face.

It's been a long time since Hans come back from travelling around the world and practice magic. Arendelle was quite a small kingdom where he had been staying for only a month, and strangers were already entering his house. Hans likes silence place, more than a people. Hans knelt next to the injured man and looked at his deep wound. This man must have cut himself with a saw or with something sharp. He was given almost no first aid due to the pus flowing from the wound.

The red-haired wizard went to his pantry, from which he pulled out the rum, the fabric, a needle and the thread. With all this, he sat down next to the man and gave him medical treatment. First, he spilt the wound with rum. The man was in pain, but he still tried to stay calm. "He lost a lot of blood," Hans said, looking at the other man. "Talk to him about something! He can't fall asleep." Hans ordered while he heated the tip of the needle over the candle fire. "All right. Sebastian, how is your wife doing?" Kristoff asked as he sat a little closer to his friend. "You know she's as fit as a fiddle. My child caught a little cold after he fell into the sea yesterday." The needle went through men's skin, Sebastian screamed. Hans slowly stitched Sebastian's wound. He was whispering something during that process. "Did you hear that new merchants are coming to the Arendelle?" asked Kristoff. "Curs them all!" Retort Sebastian "Now a lot of boats will be coming to Arendelle. You must have heard about it! Queen Elsa, will choose the groom for Princess Anna." Kristoff whistled in amazement. "That sounds interesting." Sebastian smiled. "We'll have a lot of many this year." Sebastian coughed after this sentence. Hans went to his pantry. "Is he allergic to something?" Kristoff looked at Hans with confusion. "Your friend..." As far as he knew, Sebastian wasn't allergic to anything. Hans returned with the ointment. Then he uses an application on Sebastian stitched wound and then he wrapped a cloth around it.

Hans put down his scissors and went to the kitchen. Kristoff looked fascinatedly at how well this unknown man had taken care of his friend. The wizard returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea. He handed it to Sebastian. Sebastian thanked him and drank hot tea. "He's the flu." How could these men specify Sebastian's illness? "Do you have any crystals on you?" Kristoff was taken aback by this question. "The best is green." Kristof reached into his pocket. In the morning before he left to the work, his adoptive mother Bulda, who was a troll, gave him a few crystals. "Don't accidentally fall into the water," she used to say. Kristoff showed Hans the contents of his pockets. Hans took one green crystal and placed it on the table and put his hand on it after while he returned the stones to Kristoff. "Take one for yourself and another for your friends. It's already dark. I'll let you stay here." Kristoff suddenly realized that this man was not an ordinary man. "You're a wizard." He exhaled, Hans, didn't move. "I'm a witch."

"But only women are witches, aren't they?" Hans felt tired. Every time he said he was a witch, the people pointed out that a witch must only be a woman. The young man learned to ignore these things and learned to live with the fact that people referred to him as a wizard. Anyway, it didn't matter anymore. "How much should we pay for your help?"

"We will discuss this in the morning. Now get some sleep. By the way, I've placed your reindeer in a shed. He'll be better off there than outside." Kristoff thanked him. He noticed the signs tattooed on wizards' hands. Some of them look like the sea and some of them as raven wings. Hans showed his visitors where they could sleep.

In the morning, Sebastian got another tea. "How are you?"

"Kristoff. I'm feeling great. The wound doesn't hurt at all. The cough has completely disappeared." Kristoff was glad his friend was better, so they had breakfast together in peace. Hans mostly eats fruit or vegetables at breakfast. He had spent most of his life in misery and as a complete outcast of society. that is why he didn't need much. "Here you go." Kristoff put two gold coins and two silver coins on the table. "For service and food." Han looked at the gold and took only one gold coin and two silvers. He couldn't take money for saving human life. Even so, Kristoff felt he should give the wizard something else. "How about a crystal or a piece of rare stone." But the wizard nodded his head in disapproval. "You have a very kind heart, sir." Kristoff took his friend by the shoulders and with great effort, got Sebastian back into the sleigh. "Maybe I'll visit you soon," Kristoff said. A week later, some people in Arendelle were whispering about a mysterious man who was living in the forest.

Hans found customers everywhere, whether it was a sick husband or a cursed girl. Hans didn't like breaking curses. It was a difficult job that could take months. It was much easier to impose curses on people than to broke them. Luckily, Hans still remembered his aunt's teachings. He never cursed anyone for no reason. Hans's day has always been the same. Breakfast in the morning. After that, he collected herbs and raw materials in the forest. He had fish or jam for lunch. Afterwards, he was cooking potions or helping people. Thanks to the teachings of his aunts, Hans was also a partial doctor and midwife so he could help some desperate woman with a birth. His patients were often destitute people. They can't afford a doctor. Sometimes Hans also made a street dentist, and he ripped out a tooth for a piece of scrap, which he used to repair tools and samples. In the evening, he usually wrote down new recipes at his diary. People are happy when the Pied piper visits their city, but they are overjoyed when he leaves.

"Even if you live here alone you have tidy up here," said Kristoff. He didn't know how else to start a conversation with a mysterious man. Where did he come? "Did you come for something specific?" Kristoff looked at the tea in his mug. "I mentioned you to my family." Hans covered the letters in a sigil with a pencil. "They said it's not good to mess with witches. They can be powerful, and they can be unpredictable." The wizard stood up, crossed the room to the cupboard from which he took a little dowel. "Your troll family is wise." Kristoff spat his tea on the floor. "How do you know?" Hans sat down. He traced the formula on the paper with carbon. "I sense a strong magical aura from your side. That could mean two things. Either you have a piece of magic in you. Or you live with someone who has magic. Judging by the fact that I didn't see you use any powers; it was easier to pick the other one. The fact that your family are trolls. I found out because of the rocks and dust on your clothes. Stones of this kind occur only in the magic circle, where mainly trolls or fairies live. Plus, you had crystals in your pockets. The ordinary man doesn't just carry that kind of thing in his pockets. Plus, trolls are known to wear magic crystals as necklaces." Hans finished his monologue and threw the paper into the fire. "You're good." Hans was a little surprised by Kristoff's praise, but he still passed it with a wave of his hand. "I came here for the tea. The one you made to my friend." Hans then pulled out a cabinet of herbs from the large cupboard. "Trolls don't know how to make tea?" Kristoff chuckled. "My mom made me tea with lichens. I was getting rid of that taste from my tongue for another week." Hans gives tea to Kristoff.

The castle has never been as full of guests as it was that day. Princes and noble gentlemen came from far away. Everyone hoped that he would be able to get the hand of the beautiful Princess Anna. The princess danced around the square and sang. "For the first time in my life, I won't be alone!" She was enjoying the smell of flowers that were sowing into her nose. In the evening, the princess danced, fast or slow. Her heart filled with joy, but as soon as she saw her sister standing before the throne, it felt as if a cold breeze had entered the spring garden and the leaves of barely blooming flowering had frozen. Elsa never danced. Why couldn't they leave the gates open? The young princess asked the same question during queen coronation last year, but her sister quickly changed the subject. She hasn't asked that since. Anna took some liquid chocolate from the jar and drank it with one gulp. The princes were handsome, but none of them didn't leave a feeling that resembled love in Anna. The monarch was grinding her hands, feeling ice crystals forming on the inside of her gloves. Just one more hour and she'll be able to go to her room. "Your Majesty. I am glad to see you again,"

"Have you come to visit us, Duke of Weselton?" Elsa said the question with a smile and elegance, even though she didn't trust this man at all. She was sure that he was planning something. Last year he was trying to learn from their servants why her parents closed the gates of the castle.

In the evening Elsa went to her room and changed into her purple nightgown, even though she was asleep she was wearing gloves. Elsa was sleeping when a strange sound awoke her. She tried to ignore it at first, but the sound was getting louder. The white-haired women came out of the room and walked through the corridors of the castle. She passed portraits of her ancestors and images of the countryside in Arendelle. When She was outside, she recognized that sound. It was the gentle sound of a flute. Elsa followed that sound into the woods. The deeper she went, the more the music began to remind her of the melody of a song she had never heard before. (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OVME8p9DHg>)

The song enchanted her. She didn't even notice that there was a small gulp in front of her. Elsa decided to jump over it. But she did not end on the other side. She caught on the roots that grow on the edge of the gorge. That root could break off at any time. She was already saying goodbye to her life. Luckily, Elsa was caught in time by a stranger's hand, which pulled her to firm ground. But one of her gloves was now lying somewhere at the bottom of the abyss.

She blinked slowly. The fire was burning before her. She must have fainted. "I'm glad you're awake." Elsa looked up from the fire. In front of her sat a man with green eyes. They both sat motionlessly. "Thank you." She whispered. "It's not worth mentioning." The man smiled and threw another log into the fire. Even Elsa was wearing just her nightdress, but she wasn't feeling cold. "It's quite late for a walk in the woods." The man got up and took his handbag where he had all the supplies. He pulled out a slice of bread and a piece of cheese. "I couldn't sleep." Silence. Only the flames of fire sounded into the darkness of the night. The young white-haired woman wasn't much of a social type. She didn't like to start a conversation. On the other hand, she couldn't stand that creepy silence. "Are you from Arendelle?" she asked. The man bit to the cheese and swallowed it. "No." Simple answer. She should get up and go back to the palace. "Didn't you hear anyone play the flute?" she asked. She wanted to make sure that what she heard was not just a dream. A man who was about to bite off a piece of bread stopped halfway through. "Flute?" she didn't like the kind of people who answered the question with a question. "Maybe I was just dreaming." The man's eyes were staring at the backpack. Elsa noticed that. Maybe this guy was the one who played.

Hans was nervous about the white-haired beauty he helped a while ago. Now she was looking at him. Every night Hans go to the woods and play his magic flute. He played very quietly, so only forest beetles could hear him. Today was the first time that a human also hears his music. Hans reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag of herbs. He slowly crushed them between his fingers. Then Hans left them to excavate in the warm water. He originally wanted to cook the gravy sauce for tomorrow. "And you? What are you doing in the middle of the night in the woods?" Elsa looked curiously at the man's actions. Until now that she noticed she didn't have one glove. The panic was swallowing her heart. Slight hoarfrost was beginning to appear around her fingers.

Don't feel, don't let them see! Put up the show! These words guided her throughout her childhood and adolescence. It made her think that she had at least some control over her abilities. But it didn't always work. "I like the peace of the night. You can think at night. You can watch animals that you can't see during the day." Hans handed his tea to Elsa, but she swerved. She was afraid to take the cup in her hand. So, she threw the cup into a nearby grate in a rush of her fear. The falling drops turned into snowflakes. The tea in her hand froze.

The magician didn't meet anyone who could master magic with his hands without using words, potions or runs. The grass under the queen's feet froze slowly. Elsa tried to stop it, but she couldn't. Tears streamed down her face. She was cursing herself. Why did something like this happen in her blood? She opened her eyes and watched the stone on which she sat slowly freeze. Fear is the only thing that he could read from her eyes. "Your name?" Elsa completely forgot she was still here with someone. "Elsa." She didn't know why she was telling him. Maybe to forget she's sowing the snow around her. "I want it to stop." She whispered.

"I can help you, Elsa."

"How?"

"I can try to get rid of these powers."

"No one can do that unless you're a witch." Hans reached out. His hand was holding a new cup of tea. "You're in luck. One of them is sitting before you." Elsa looked up in surprise, "Can a man be a witch?" she thought. Plus, he was quite handsome. Elsa always imagined that witches were ugly women with a warped nose and a wart on their foreheads. Although she had to admit that if anyone knew about her icy powers, they would also call her a witch. "Really?" Hans nodded his head at the approval. "Now I need you to drink this." And he handed Elsa a cup. Elsa was looking at tea. With one gulp she drank the contents of a mug. "How do I find you?" she asked. "Don't worry! It will be enough if rats appear in your country. You'll find me." Elsa didn't understand. Her eyes were closing slowly. "Please tell me who you are."

"I'm nobody. I'm worse than nobody. I am..." Elsa fell asleep. "The Pied piper."

When the Arendelle regent woke up, she found out it was morning. She was lying in her bed, in her room. Was the last night just a dream? But the dirt at the bottom of her nightgown testified to the opposite. Elsa got up to see if a stranger had abused her condition yesterday. Nothing, no scratches, no sign of amorous intercourse. For the rest of the day, she was troubled by one question. How to get rats to Arendelle? Because as far as she knows, there were no rats in her kingdom. She sat at her desk and had documents in front of her. Her mind occupied with a man with red hair and a voice that sounded as mysterious as its owner.

"Pig! A douche!" Anna ran into the study and walked around the room with fury. Elsa followed her. "Is something wrong?" Anna stopped by. "You invited a lovely grooms. Only their behaviour is terrible. One of them slapped me on the ass today." Elsa blushed and laughed. "That's not funny, Elsa!" But Elsa couldn't stop laughing. "In fact, why don't you see for yourself!" and before the Queen cold said, something the princess was pushing her towards the square. "There she is. We were afraid that you come to hate us." said one of the princes who was waiting in the plaza. "Forgive me, gentlemen. But I have been occupied by Prince Konrad. But I brought my sister." Elsa would like to fall through the ground. The princes bowed one by one to the young ruler, but she paid little attention to them. She was looking for a way to get out of the square. "Elsa? Do you remember when we were little, we drank hot chocolate? We couldn't get enough of it." Anna handed her older sister a cup of hot chocolate, Elsa didn't even register when Anna bought it. Anyway, Anna smiled at her. This smile evoked a feeling of warmth and sincere love. After the wizard get rid of her abilities, she'll make it up to Anna.

Anna got into a conversation with the princes. She was planning an afternoon activity with them. "You could join us, what do you say, Elsa?" The monarch, however, nodded her head violently. She crawled back into her protective shell. Anna sighed sadly, but at least she managed to get Elsa out of the palace. When Elsa went back to the castle, Prince Amir addressed Anna, from a distant kingdom near Akrabah. Amir was very interested in Anna. He liked to tell her about his family or life in the desert. The exhausted princess went to the kitchen this afternoon, where she tried to get anything to eat. Just as she was searching the top shelves, she came across something soft and hairy. Anna slowly pulled out her hand. The whole castle was shuddering with a scream so loud that it's a wonder that his frequency didn't break the chandelier. "We've rats in the castle!" Ministers looked at the breathless princess who had collapsed on the table. "Are you sure about that, Anna?" her sister asked. Anna nodded. "One rat doesn't have to mean they overpopulate." One of the ministers remarked calmly. And with slow touches, he comforted the princess. However, there was a rumble in the castle walls. Elsa looked around her. Plaster and bricks cracked in the silence. Then a piece of the ceiling collapsed on the big table. The whole room was full of dust. After the dust mist had cleared, all eyes were on a crowd of rats, who were gleefully sitting on bricks. They all ran out of the room. Most ministers looked at the closed door frighteningly.

"How is that possible? There never been rats in Arendelle." They scream. But it was deliverance for yang monarch. "They must have come here on a boat." Anna's voice trembled. If there was one thing she hated most, it was rats and mice. So, the ministers moved to the library, where he and the Queen discuss the kingdom's internal affairs. "It's best we hire someone. To rid us of this filth." said one of the ministers. "But there is none." At that moment they herd silent sneer. It was the Duke of Weselton who sat in his chair. "Are you all right, Duke?" the Duke rose excitedly from his chair. "Yes, this situation reminds me of how one of my cities was full of rats. That's when the man came and drove them away. He was smut, nobody. They started calling him The Piet piper. But God knows where he is now." Could it have been him? The wizard Elsa met yesterday. Maybe he'll show up after all.

Anna came out of the palace. She must breathe fresh air. The rats in the castle were too much for her to handle. She decided to walk around the square. She visited the baker, who imported warm rolls into the palace every morning. Then a greengrocer a seamstress. Anna loved talking to people and helping them. Anna was in a hurry, probably to the seamstress, when she bumped into a male figure. The man dropped the bottle which he was holding in his hand. "Oh, forgive me." The princess laughed at her clumsiness. The man wasn't laughing. He was just staring at the bottle that ended up on the ground. Anna could not pinpoint how the stranger's face looks like exactly because his face covered a black hoodie. "That was the saliva of a sea snake." She never met anyone whose voice would be so breath taking and terrifying at the same time. "I could get a new one."

"Can you breathe under the water or endure in deep cold water?"

"I can't do that. I'm sorry I can give you that slime..."

"Saliva."

"Can I give you something instead of saliva?"

"Do you have crystals?"

Anna clap enthusiastically. There were a few crystals in the royal treasury that looked worthless. She invited him to the palace. Then she let him stand in the throne room and ran to the treasury.

Elsa was massaging her neck, which was stiff after a day of paperwork. A young white-haired woman walked down the hall to the throne room. She needed a little stretch. What was her surprise when she saw a standing figure in the middle of the room. "Your Highness, we have yet to discuss... What's he doing here?" the Weselton who unexpectedly entered the room, ran angrily to the figure. "I thought creatures like you were long dead." The man didn't move. "My name is Elsa. I am the queen of Arendelle. Are you the Piet piper?" The man took off his hood in the light so showed his red hair and green eyes. She knew those eyes very well. These were the same eyes that watched her by the fire yesterday. "It took me a long time to find them..." Anna stopped. She looked at the angry duke and her sister, who had a sparkle in her eyes. "You're right Majesty. I'm the Piet piper. My job is catching rats. I also have some knowledge of magic." Does he do magic? "Do some magic, sir. Please," Anna begged, looking like a small child. The Piet piper raised his hand and placed it on Anna's forehead. "Can you feel the pressure on your head? Can you hear my voice?" Anna's head dropped. "You're in a deep dream. In that dream, there is nothing, except but you and my voice. Everything else is far away. Imagine you're in a meadow. Your feet touch the grass. It's wet you can feel the water on your feet. When you wake up, you'll go back to treasury and you will leave the crystals there. One. Two. Three." He snapped his fingers. She woke up fresher than before. "Hello, Elsa! Why do I have the crystals? I'd better go and return them in treasury." And she left with that. Elsa looked stunned at her sister. "Witchcraft." said the Weselton in disgust. "Can you help us with our problem?"

"Of course, your hinges, but it won't be free."

"I'll give you everything. Whatever, you say. Just get rid of the problem."

The Duke left whit anger in his eyes. "Come tomorrow at noon to the North Mountain. Bring with you appropriate clothing and a water container." A man then came closer to her. "If I'm going to work with you, I need you to trust me. My name is Hans." He whispered in her ear.

"Well. Wow. I never expected to meet a wizard. I always thought they were ugly old men, who wear pointed hats." Anna was running around the office with enthusiasm. The young queen couldn't concentrate. "Do you think he's hiding a magic wand or a cane somewhere? OH, what if he can fly on a broom?" Anna grabbed the book and hugged her. "Anna, don't you have to pay attention to your guests?" She liked her sister's company, but not right now. So, Anna left. She didn't want to, but she knew Elsa was hard to argue.

"I'm afraid it could be an evil disease," said an elderly woman who held the hand of a young girl. Hans was standing in front of the girl, checking her heart rate. "I'm going to need her urine." It was a shock for women. The local doctor did a bad job if he never checked the patient's urine. So, the woman took the bottle and went out with the young girl. It was a mother and daughter. That girl has been throwing up a lot lately, and the things she used to like now seem disgusting to her. Mother came back with a full bottle of urine. Hans examined the bottle, then dipped a piece of leaf into the urine. The stalk changed colour when he met pee. His assumption confirmed. "Does your daughter have a husband?" he asked. Women nodded her head in disapproval. "Your daughter is pregnant." At that moment, the woman screamed. At first, she scolded her daughter and then she felt sorry for her. "Sir, she's only twelve. She's just a kid! She doesn't have any common sense." A woman begged him unhappily. Of course, he had something for those cases. He pulled out the potion. "Three drops of this and the embryo in the girl dies." He handed the bottle to a woman. But the girl's eyes followed his movement as if she were a hunted animal. "Do you want to get rid of your child?" The girl remained silent before she forced her head to move. The girl didn't want to get rid of her baby. The woman was cursing again, but Hans just smiled. The woman took the girl's hand and took her away. There were still a lot of patients to see him. At noon Hans took crystals and a large book and went to the North Mountain.

Elsa admired the snowy surroundings when she heard slammed the branch. The queen turned with a scare. A wizard was standing there, and snowflakes glittered in his hair. It was only now that Elsa noticed his scar on his cheeks, more precisely on his right side. "You're late," she said firmly. She wasn't used to waiting for someone, because each of her ministers was punctual. "I'm sorry, but I had to take care of the patients. By the way, your health system is staging."

What was he talking about? They had one castle doctor. There was at least one doctor or midwife in each town (who could cope with a sick person). Hans took a few more steps before he stood in front of the cave entrance. The cave was of the drystone type. In addition to the stalactites, there were also small ponds in the cave. The wizard sat down on the stone and pulled out his book. Elsa meantime put the vessel down she was feeling insecure. Some people died in caves like this. "Excellent, you took the vessel. Can you get some water in it? Please?" She took water from one of the ponds. The water was cold. She didn't know what Hans was going to do with her. "Where are you from, Hans?" she asked. Hans continued to flip the pages of the book. "From a small kingdom, near Weselton."

"How does a man become a witch?"

"I've been taught since I was a little kid."

"Can you turn into an animal?"

"I can learn to use the sight of an animal, whether falcon or sheep. The shape-shifting is old-fashioned."

"Flying on a broom?"

"Stereotype."

"Do you often meet people like me?"

"I meet a different kind of people. I also met people who don't interrupt people at work." he glanced up to the ceiling and swung her head on the side. She folds one's arms on her chest. "This guy's pretty grumpy." She thought. When Hans finally found the right page, he put the book down and pulled out the crystal. Then He threw crystal into the water. "Take off your gloves!" Elsa didn't want to. What if she freezes the cave? Hans stood up and reached for her hand. Elsa slowly took off her gloves and handed them to him. The ice spread across the stone floor. The sharp spikes emerged from the ice.

She started shaking by fear. Let it disappear! Don't feel, don't! Her inner mantra didn't work. Elsa watched in fear as the snow-covered the ceiling and the stalactites. What if she hurts the wizard? She looked around, but Hans was gone. Did he escape? Was he afraid of her? What if there was no way to help her? "Put your hands in the jar." said the sorcerer's voice. Elsa did everything she was told. Then she quickly put on her gloves.

Snow didn't disappear. It stayed on the ground. Hans comes out of the darkness. "You're too tense. It affects your mental state. Do you know what affects your abilities?" she didn't. Every day her magic was getting stronger. She feared that the gloves wouldn't be enough. Hans pulled the crystal out of the vessel and observed him. "Ice magic." He said and wrote to the notebook at the same time. "Developed layers. How did you get your powers?" Elsa told him everything she knew about her abilities. "Born with magic. From the age of ten, she wears gloves as an insulator. The shape of the ice needles and spikes. Her magic comes from the heart and is affected by emotion."

"Can you tell all that from the crystal?" Hans closed the block. "Not only from that. But also, from observation. Your movements and reactions have told me a lot." Elsa wondered if Hans had any family. "Do you want to get rid of your powers or learn to control them?" That was a tough question. Both options were worth considering, but Elsa made her mind already. "I want to get rid of them." Hans nodded. He's going to have a tough assignment indeed. "Getting rid of rats is not a problem. Your treatment will be longer than that." That was as clear as the fact that the birds could fly. "Thank you."

"You'll thank me when I break your curse."

"I'll pay you. For getting rid of the rats and for my treatment." Hans glanced at her. Elsa was surprised. Did she say anything inappropriate? "I don't want you to pay me for your treatment. It's a new experience for me. And I can't guarantee that your treatment will be successful. Even magic has its limits." This man was strange, strange indeed.

Hans held his flute in his hand. There was a crowd of kids playing nearby the square. The adults were talking about their problems. And then there were rats passing under the stalls, unnoticed by anyone, like dirt, a silent enemy. "I knew I'd run into you again," Anna said enthusiastically. "What do you need? I've heard some stories from the Duke of Weselton. Did you kill all the inhabitants of one city?" How this woman has time to take a breath during her talk? "If I said yes, would that change your opinion of me?" At first, Anna thought Hans was joking. His serious face, however, testified to the contrary. Chill ran down her spine. "There is no need for any preparation. I learned to play different frequencies on my flute over the years. Everyone can stay outside." At least that was a good thing. But there was one more thing that bothered Anna. "Can you read the future?" Hans nodded. "Could you predict my future out of cards?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of tarot cards. "Pick three." So, Anna picked three cards and clenched them in the palm of her hand. She turned the first card. "Hermit. This card is representing the past. You've been alone most of the time in the past. Even though you had an older sister, you had none to rely on." Anna clenched her lips. She told him everything. "My parents never came back. She didn't come to their funeral. I..." tears shone in her eyes. "I was hoping that she'd open her door and hug me. But she stayed locked up, and now. Now she wants to marry me off." Her grief turned to anger, and finally to reconciliation. She turned another card. "Lovers. This card is representing the present. You will find true love. Your prince." She grinned. "Well, there is not much to choose from among these slackers."

"It doesn't have to be a prince." Anna tilted her head. She turned the last card. "The court. This cart is representing the future. It means that many things, which are still unclear, will be explained. All secrets will be revealed." What did he mean by that? Anna didn't know. "There will be harmony and..." Hans paused because he pulled out another one. But he immediately tucked it back in the pack. Hans smiled at the princess, "I'm sure you'll find what you search for." Anna enthusiastically hugged the Pied piper. She imagined her future love.

At that moment, a herd of children came out of the street corner and crashed into the princess. "We apologize, Your Highness." the children bowed. "That's him." The first child whispered. "Why me? You ask," said another, pouching his elbow at another child. "Mister?" The child started timidly. "Can you control anything else besides rats?" the child shift from one foot to another foot. "Of course." The child was shy. "And will you show us something, sir?" Hans pulled out his flute and started playing the song. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvksxTaXr1o)

Music was floating all over the city. Children were watching the movement of the white flute. The stones rose on their own and flew closer to the flute. Then the water floated in the air, water and earth created a vortex in which they danced. The kids were clapping enthusiastically. "Rose? What are you doing here? Get away from him!" A woman ran out of the house and pulled the little girl's sleeve. "You make me sick. You freak!" She spat on Hans boots. "Shame on you, shame!" And with that, she dragged the girl into the house. The rest of the kids went to their home. Anna felt terrible. "Please don't be offended! I'll get a piece of cloth so you can clean your shoes." She was afraid unnecessarily. Hans was used to worse swearing and treatment.

Anna quickly ran to the palace and hit the sleigh that was standing on the street. Sven got startled and started swishing with his legs. Luckily, Kristoff calmed his friend down with a piece of carrot. "See what you've done?" Kristoff said to the red-haired girl who was still lying in his sleigh. "What, please? You're the one who has the sleigh in the middle of the road." Anna said with anger and stuck her finger in Kristoff's chest. "You should apologize." Kristoff just smiled. "Gee. No way fancy pens!" The princess stomped on Kristoff's leg, which she shouldn't. Anna lost her balance and ended up on the ground. Kristoff was surprised by such a rapidly developed event. The girl was now lying on his body. The girl's crotch was rubbing against his most intimate parts. Which coast a reaction in his pens. Anna blushed, she was lying on the unknown man, staring straight into his blue eyes. She tried to calm her breath, which vibrated with her body, but without success. She felt movement in his lower parts. Anna jumped to her feet only to collapse on the rude man again. Kristoff cursed all the supernatural beings he knew. The ice harvester was also trying to get up. The result was that he fell on the girl who was still on the ground. His body was just above hers, and what was worst, Kristoff's lap felt over princess' skirt and underwear as her virgin genitals get wet. Anna pulled away, red as a tomato. She tides up her dress. Kristoff bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry." He was blushing, too. Anna smiled. "My name is Kristoff," he said. "Princess Anna." Princess? Kristoff's heart was pounding with fear. "Your Highness I... I'm so sorry." Anna laughed. His embarrassment seemed cute to her. "It's all right." After that, the two of them spent the whole afternoon together.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then one day a stranger appeared  
> Dressed in bright yellow and red  
> Said he “The Pied Piper am I  
> And I can get rid of those rats”.  
> \- Kid song Pied piper of Hamelin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of my story. I apologize for grammar errors.

Elsa got off her horse. The forest was quiet, no hare or deer was running around. She was worried that she got lost even though she was following the description Hans gave her yesterday. It can't be that hard! She was searching for a wooden log cabin in the middle of the forest. Elsa pulled out the map. Suddenly she saw smoke in the distance, where there must be a house or camp. Elsa went after the smoke.

The wooden structure wasn't in a bad state. There was a yellow horse tied up near it. Elsa stroked him, and the horse neigh joyfully. She entered the cabin. But it was dark inside. Did he forget about their meeting? Maybe the wizard was collecting forest herbs or buying magic items. Elsa pulled out a water flask from which she drank warm jasmine tea. The tea was a gift which one of the princes gave to Anna. But Anna hates jasmine. So, her sister appropriated the tea instead. She will buy Anna a new one.

She waited for one hour, then two. She looked out the window. An elderly lady emerged from the woods, and Hans stood beside her. Well, finally. Hans and the woman entered the cabin. The elder smiled at the young wizard. „You're late again!” Elsa shouted. But Hans didn't answer her. He just stood there. He was smiling at the woman. Something wasn't right. His eyes were white. „It looks like I have to go, Karen. The portal between worlds is closing.” The woman nodded. „Yes, that is true. Good bay Valtr and God be with you.” The elder kissed Hans on the cheek. His body became more relaxed after that, and the paint returned to his eyes. Hans took a breather. „Did you had enough time, Mrs Berrymoore?” he asked. „Thank you.” And with that, elder walked away. „Hello, Your Majesty, I apologize for the delay, but I had to grant a wish to a dying woman.” That woman didn't look sick. "Who was she?" Hans walked past Elsa to the backroom from which he brought chalk and a goblet. "Customer. I have no right to tell you her name. It is a medical secret. All I can tell you is that this woman wanted to meet her loved one who died ten years ago."

"You said she is dying."

"She gets pneumonia. I'm afraid she won't see spring."

"Are you not ashamed? Why are you deceiving decent people like that?" Hans turned around. She could see the anger in his eyes. "Did you just say that I'm a fraud?" Elsa shivered. His gaze was unpleasant. "No, I'm sorry." And she lowered her head. "That's good, or you'd have to look for a new wizard. I don't like people doubting me and magic." Hans left the cabin, and Elsa followed him. They walked along a forest road. "Do you have any family?" Elsa asked. He didn't answer her immediately but after 20 minutes. "I was raised by three witches. They die a long time ago."

"Raised? What happened to your biological parents?"

"I don't know. I've never met my real parents."

"My parents died."

"I know. Your sister told me about it." Anna was a good sister. She was always cheerful and playful. Elsa was glad she at least had her. But Hans had no one, no sibling, no wife. "I once came to the South Isles. The locals were troubled by poison water. I had to go to the mayor a discuss situation in his city. He told me that the king pays no attention to his citizens." She knew that. Among the nobles, was spread rumour that the ruler of the Southern Isles was one of the cruellest people on the world. "Did they also have a problem with rats?"

"Yes," he said. "These rats were eating mainly grain and lemons. Nothing else grows on the South Isles. Anyway, in a small pub, Prince George found me. He is one of the king's sons. The prince told me about his father, who was sick. His eldest brother Caleb was about to ascend to the throne. George asked me for help. For four years, a living tree hasn't grown in the royal garden. So, I came to the royal garden and looked at everything. Then the maid came and..." Hans paused. He bent down to the tree and picked up a piece of bark. "What happened next?" Elsa was intrigued by that story. "She called me Your Majesty. The maid mistook me for Prince George. She told me that I had the same hair as a prince. I spent three days in the royal garden. I was trying to figure out what was wrong. They almost kike me out once. Then I found out there weren't enough nutrients in the ground. I dug a hole and filled it with dirt from a nearby field. I performed a ritual that made plants grew more." He paused again to remove the seeds from the clay. "A month later, a beautiful tree grew in the garden, which had the sweetest fruits in the world. The prince wanted to reward me. The king provided me with a rare herb. Then the king looked at me and said that he'd seen me before. Then he laughed about it and sent me away. I don't know why, but after that day, I had a strange feeling in my bones." Hans stood up and continued in his path. They both reached a small meadow. Hans drove a magic circle on the ground. Then he sat down on the stone and pulled out all sorts of things from his bag. Elsa straightened her clothes, which she had already dirty from clay. "What's your zodiac sign?"

"The Archer." Hans took out the bowl he poured the clay into it. Then he pulled out the mortar and the stones. "The Archer. That is amethyst, green aventurine, Chalcedon, chrysocolla and quartz." Hans pulled out all these stones and crushed them in the mortar. "In which day you were born?"

"December 21st."

"Ach! The winter equinox. That's a bit ironic." Hans took out the blue crystals. "Could you put them in a circle?" Elsa looked at the circle drawn on the ground. She put crystals, one by one on the marked line. "Dandelion, nettle, clary, mint," Hans said aloud. He was throwing all these plants into the mortar.

"Twenty-one is an odd number. That means ten spoons of water. December is the last month of the year. That means white dust." Elsa finished her task. Now she was just watching the wizard. "Were you born at night or during the day?" she honestly didn't remember. "Probably at night." Hans grinned and threw a few black seeds in the bowl. He mixed it. Then Hans took the mortar and poured all content into the bowl. He stood up and handed a bowl to Elsa. "Undress and spread your whole body except your face with ointment." Did she hear that right! "I'm not going to take my clothes off in front of you."

"I saw many naked women already when I treated them. Elsa nodded. It's going to be like a doctor's appointment. Elsa took off her clothes and shoes, then her underwear and corset. She grabbed the bowl and spread its content all over her body. She tried to stay calm. "Ice is a solid form of water. That means I need water runes." Hans pulled out flat stones from his bag, on which were drawn different types of symbols. He set them up in a circle. Everything was ready. "Now, lay in the middle of the circle." Elsa lay down on the soft grass. After a while, she closed her eyes.

She dreamed of a forest in which a girl with black hair played with a boy. "You're not going to catch me." The girl laughed. "And I got you." The boy laughed and put the girl on the ground. They looked at each other whit love. The girl sat down while the boy took her hand. "Are you sure it's all right, Agnarr?" the girl asked. "Of course, Iduna!"

"But what if your father finds out!"

"He doesn't know anything." The boy stroked the girl's face and gave her a fleeting kiss. "Just wait for me at the rocks just like we agreed." The girl nodded. The forest turned into a meadow, on which stood four stones each with a different emblem on it. This time, the girl and the boy sat next to each other. They were holding hands. Elsa smiled at the scene in front of her. But Elsa didn't know that Hans was there with her, looking at the couple as well. He noticed that the magical aura was surrounding these two lovers. "I'd like to have two little girls so they can play together." "Little girls. Who will have your voice and hair colour." boy kissed the girl, but then the atmosphere changed. "Agnarr! What are you doing with that dirty girl?" A man came up to the boy and took him away from the girl. Elsa knew the man. His portrait was in the hallway and the gallery. Grandfather? But if that man was her grandfather, then the boy must have been her father. "Leave him alone!" cried the girl. She ripped Agnarr out of his father's grip. "You filthy brat! How do you talk to the King of Arendelle?" the man shouted, and he punched the girl. "No, father please!" Yell Agnarr, he stood up in front of the girl who was lying on the ground. The king's eyes were shining with rage. "You're going to pay for this you little whore, and everyone you care about." And with that, the king left. The girl was her mother. "It's good Iduna. I'm holding you." Agnarr was calming down his lover. Everything sank into darkness.

Elsa opened her eyes. Hans leaned over her head and looked into her eyes. "It's stronger than I thought." The wizard said. His face was sweaty. He never had to use so much energy before. Elsa was consumed by the impossible warmth that caused her heart rate to accelerate. She felt an incredible desire for touch, but mostly for something which would fill her private parts. Elsa raised her hand and pulled Hans into a kiss. Their tongues were at war over control while her hand sought any access to his skin. Hans pulled away, such a reaction after the ritual was strange. He took Elsa's hand. Extended stencils; accelerated breath and heart rate. "Elsa, did you eat anything before we met?" Elsa was searching for the warmth of his lips. When she didn't find it, she was disappointed. "No." She tried to bring his lower body closer to her body with her foot. What caused such a flood of desire? "Breathe on me!" Elsa smiled slyly and blew on the left Hans's face. From her breath, he felt jasmine and the root of passion. Elsa must consume an aphrodisiac. That explained her behaviour. "Please, please," Elsa whispered faintly as her hand was getting into the wizard's pants. Hans, however, stand up. "Elsa, I can help you, but I'm afraid you might not even be able to look at me again after that." She honestly didn't care. She wanted satisfaction. That's why she kept trying to grab his shirt and give him another kiss.

Hans took the queen in his arms. He walked with her to a small lake with a waterfall and threw Elsa into the water. Elsa shriek out. The water-cooled her whole body and mind, her heart rate calmed down. "You, dirty... rude..." the Queen screamed. The fact that cold didn't bother her, didn't mean she like the cold water. "Wait when I come out!" she threatened. Hans was laughing. Elsa grabbed his foot with her hand and dragged Hans into the pond. Hans' hair was completely wet, and so was his clothes. Elsa laughed at the sight of the wet man. Hans just grinned at the queen and climbed out of the water. "I'll bring you, your clothes." Her lips rose into a light smile, at least she had time to get off the ointment from her body. She realized what almost happened between her and The Pied piper. "Oh my god! I kissed him." She ran her fingertips over her lips. They were still warm. "I'll leave your clothes by the shore," said Hans. He put the Queen's clothes on the ground and leave. Elsa got out of the water. When she was in the water, she noticed that there was no snow around her. That must mean that Hans' ritual worked.

"Why don't you change, too?"

"My clothes are in the cabin." Hans honestly didn't need many clothes; he washed and starched his laundry every second day. "I'll accompany you." Elsa didn't even wait for an answer, and she walked straight toward the cabin. "I must thank you for..." she didn't even finish that sentence when Hans turned to her. "I didn't. I just weakened your powers. They don't seem to come from a dark source." Hans entered the cabin and went to the back room where he slept and had clean clothes stored. "I don't understand!" Elsa tried not to look at the man who was changing his clothes. But she was curious about Hans physical proportion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hans' back, which was marked with all sorts of scars and his nicely shaped ass. "Your abilities have something to do with your parents. And before you ask me. The name of the king and queen is easy to find in every history book." Hans stood up in front of Elsa dressed in clean clothes. "There was a pure aura around them. That means...Your abilities are not the result of a curse. It's the exact opposite. Your powers are a gift from a pure aura. Aura saw your parents love. She decided to reward them for their deep feeling." Gift? What did he say? Her powers brought her nothing but loneliness and fear! How could this be a gift? She used to play with Anna in the snow which she conjured up, but that was before the tragedy. Since then, her abilities have been unpredictable.

"Whoever they are a gift from, I didn't ask for them. I never wanted them!" Elsa screamed. "Then we'll have to perform more rituals. Because breaking a blessing is harder than breaking a curse." With that, Hans took the basket and went out. "Where are you going?" Elsa ran after him. "To collect herbs and mushrooms, I used a lot of them today."

"I'll come with you if you don't mind." Hans didn't mind. He didn't have a company for a long time. They were both walking in the woods, talking about all kinds of things. "Do you have experience in the field of lovemaking?" asked the Queen timidly. "I'm not a virgin. Is that what you're interested in?"

"..."

"When I was nineteen, a whore came to me and begged me to help her with her back. She doesn't have anything to pay me. So, she decided to sleep with me. Then several more women offered me sex as payment for my service."

Their conversation then took a completely different direction. Hans told Elsa how his aunts taught him the witchcraft. "You can recognize plants without seeing them. I don't believe that."

"I'm willing to show you." Hans took the scarf and tied his eyes and sat down on the rock. "now bring me any plants." Elsa collected a few forest plants and handed them to Hans, who sniffed them first and then touched them. He said all the names of plants correctly. After Hans took his headscarf off his eyes, Elsa clapped to him. The Queen had to return to the castle even though she did not want to. Elsa had a beautiful day with the sorcerer. When she returns to her office, she will again receive a rebuke from her minister. But that arousal, could it have been caused by jasmine tea? It was possible.

In the castle, she was trying to find out from Anna, who had given her tea as a gift. But Anna didn't listen to her at all. "Anna, do you know what I just say?" Anna turned her head. "I don't remember who give me that tea, maybe it was Prince Konrad." Her eyes were shining like pearls. "Anna, you look happy." Instead of answering, Anna went away with a song on her lips. Maybe she liked one of the princes. Two more days, and she'll be able to send them off.

Hans played a song with his flute. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNjroFNi7mA) The sound of the flute spread throughout the palace. The rats ran from their hiding place and followed Hans wherever he moved, and then, Hans waved with his hand, all the rats jump out of the window into the sea. Hans cleaned the whole castle. There aren't many rats left in Arendelle. Just as he was walking down the corridor, Hans noticed a wooden clock, decorated with leaves. That's when Anna smacked into him again. I'm sorry! Well, it looks like I'm going to keep bumping into you. "The princess's face was full of happiness. "You seem to be in a good mood, princess." Anna turned around. "Of course, I do! I met an amazing man."

"Really?"

"His name is Kristoff. He works as an ice harvester. He also transports ice cubes from the mountains to the city. He has a reindeer named Sven." she looked so carefree. "Do you think this has anything to do with the cards that you read for me? If so, I'll have to prepare for trial." Hans kept looking on the clocks from oak wood. "That's grandpa's clock. He had them made as a gift for his wife." The wizard came to the clock and pressed his ear to it. Inside them were little iron wheels, which were moving. "He had made three copies. But his wife never saw them because she died."

"How did she die?"

"She died two days after giving birth to my father. My grandfather mourned for a long time. He had the clock locked in the treasury." The clock carried a trace of time in them. Things age along with the owners and they remember even the worst past sin. "Would you mind if I took the other two clocks?" Anna blinked. "Well, dust sits on them in the treasury. But I can't give you this one. Elsa would be angry." The servants took two clocks straight to Hans' cabin. There, the wizard disassembled them and used the wood from clocks to make something else. He melted pendulum and clock hands and he turned them into nails and hinges.

Elsa entered the cabin. Candles were set up on the floor in a circle, and in the middle of the circle was a coffin made of oak wood. "Good day Elsa." Elsa got frightened. "You're late, Elsa!" said Hans teasingly. "There was something I had to do. The Duke of Weselton is so annoying. He's watching me all the time, and his servants are no better." The Queen took off her coat and sat on a chair. Why is the coffin here?" Hans came closer to the coffin on the ground. "It's another ritual. You need to undress again, Your Majesty." So Elsa took off her clothes again. "Tell me, does it take a long time to get used to seeing a naked woman's body every day?"

"It's hard at first, but then it's getting easier. Lie in the coffin." Elsa hesitated. "Who can guarantee that you won't bury me in it?" Hans laughed. "If I wanted to, I would have killed you, Elsa, a long time ago." She got goosebumps. Elsa lay down in a coffin. Hans grabbed a bag of dirt from the shelf and slowly poured it on Elsa's body. "Repeat after me." The candles exuded a strange scent. The smell was caused by the herbs which were in the wax. "Tereserum heritoge," Elsa repeated. "Gerumdarum perigio. Konto fara, konto sino. Cente rave trina. Ulafen trki vaja. Morte krio, terena. The words did not sound familiar. Her eyelids closed slowly, and with that Hans closed the lid of the coffin. Next, the wizard picked up the tube and released some smoke from the magic plants into the coffin. Elsa fell asleep.

Kristoff was a good son. His family was too protective sometimes. But trolls were experts on magick. "Kristoff. You may not realize it, but this man has a connection with magical force." Said his grandfather, who was the troll king "I only took tea from him, Pabbie." The troll sneered and looked into an empty corner. Grand Pabbie knew witches were unpredictable, and what about... "Hey, Grandpa. Is something wrong?" Trolls king straightened out. "Kristoff. The Piet Piper is one of the last wizards on this planet." Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "What, please? I know there are few witches, but..." The troll didn't let his grandson finish his sentence. "There are only three true witches left in this world. The rests are crooks and charlatans." Pabbie fell to the ground breathlessly. Kristoff leaned toward him with apprehension. "Kristoff, my boy. Don't you understand? Magic is dying. People trust to iron machines and steam. Only writers and people from villages are interested in the supernatural." Kristoff picked up his grandfather. "Hey Pubbie, don't worry, I'll never forget you, or my kids." With that, the blond man smiled on the stone troll.

Elsa opened her eyes this time she was in a little cabin. Her mother and father were there again as teenagers. "Iduna, are you nervous?" Iduna laughed and adjusted Agnarr's hair with her fingers. "Of course." The young brunette smiled. "Your father hurt you today." Iduna stroked the purple bump on Agnarr's shoulder. "It's all right, love, I'll be fine." The boy kissed the girl. Their kiss was passionate and full of love. A powerful light spread around them. When the light stopped, the two lovers lay side by side covered in blankets, resting. Agnarr woke up and kissed Iduna on the forehead. "I'll take you home tomorrow, Iduna. Let my father curse me, disinherit me or take my crown. Tomorrow I will bring you into my kingdom, and as soon as you are twenty." Agnarr took a piece of ordinary string and tied a daisy to it. "I'll marry you." And with that promise, he put his improvised ring on the girl's finger and left. When Iduna woke up, she stretched out her arms. Then she noticed a ring on her finger and smiled at him. The whole scene changed. Idunna stood by four tall stones and walked back and forth. She looked very nervous. Something cracked in the bushes. Iduna looked up with hope in her eyes. But what was her surprise when she saw King Runeard instead of her prince? "Well, well. If it isn't that dirty native Northuldra whore?" The king looked down on Iduna as if she would be a piece of garbage. „What are you doing here?" She didn't answer. King Runeard got angry and grabbed the girl around the neck „Are you ignoring your king, bitch?" Iduna gasped. She felt as her voice box was in a tight grip. Tears burst out of her eyes. "I should kill you," Elsa screamed in surprise, and the king looked in her direction. Did he hear her? „Let her go!" cried Agnarr. He jumped on his father. The king kicked his son into the grass. „I loved you from the bottom of my heart, Agnarr. I loved your mother! And you will repay me like this?" The king wrapped his fingers around his son's neck. The prince kicked around and gasped for breath. He tried in every possible way to get off his father's grip. When Iduna saw that her loved one was in danger, she reached for the knife she always carried with her. She stuck the knife into the king's body. With screams, the girl stabbed into a massive body. „Perish, and all the anger that has come with you! Perish!" she shouted. Her clothes were stained with blood. The king no longer moved. He lost his grip. Agnarr looked at his father's corpse. „Iduna?" he whispered. „What have you done?" Iduna snuggled up to her lover and she said. „I didn't want him to kill you. I love you, that's why I did it." Her face was now wet with tears. Agnarr kissed Iduna and the two of them again shed bright light.

Elsa opened the lid of the coffin. Fresh air was a deliverance for her. What she saw in her dreams. Was that true? Did her mother kill Raneard for her father? That light must have been the aura Hans was talking about. Elsa looked around and found that Hans wasn't in the room. Elsa came out of the coffin. It was quite late, and it was not easy to see a step in the cabin. Even so, a faint ray of setting sun illuminated a figure that was on the ground.

It was Hans, his eyes were all white. He was twitching himself as if he were possessed by the demon. The foam was running from his mouth and his nose was bleeding. Elsa didn't know what to do. She bent over the wizard and grabbed his hands. Nothing. He didn't respond to her voice or touches. Elsa slowly stroked his red hair and hummed quietly whatever came to her mind, and then she kissed Hans. She felt her heart leap, filled with a feeling of warmth and happiness. Hans blinked, surprised that Elsa was kissing him. He slowly pulled away from her. "Breath on me," he said weakly. Elsa turned her eyes. She helped Hans sit in a chair. „I didn't eat anything," she said calmly. „But you, you almost die."

"The origin of your abilities is indeed interesting and one of the strongest. Only a few sacrifices themselves for a person they love. Some people are not afraid to do anything for their loved ones. They even kill for them." Elsa’s fingers weren't so cold anymore. Not even her touch. Elsa looked in the mirror; her hair lost its white colour and now they were black. Only one strand of her hair remained white. Elsa enthusiastically hugged the wizard. "We have to do one last ritual," said Hans, but his voice bore traces of weakness, his lips were bloody. This ritual seemed to have taken a lot of power away from him. Elsa was glad her powers were almost gone, but when she saw the state the Pied piper was in, she felt sorry for him. That's why she pulled him to his feet and pushed him to bed. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"You're exhausted, you need to rest!" But Hans tried to get up again just to be pushed back into bed by Elsa. "You don't need to get up." His eyes are suddenly red. "You're wrong about that, Your Majesty!" his voice was like the growl of a wolf, a very angry wolf. "What have I done?" "I'm Pied piper Elsa! You're not supposed to worry about my health! All people curse that name. A Piet piper." Hans walked across the room and stopped near the Queen. "People hate me, people recoil from me. Then tell me why you don't? Why are you nice to me? You're supposed to spit on me!" the Queen was confused by his sudden burst of emotion. "You don't deserve it!" Hans laughed, that laughter could scare even the bravest warrior. "Do you know where your power went?" He pointed to his flute. Elsa noticed that a light blue glow was visible in the flute. "It's got all magic energy in it." He paused. Then he walked to the middle of the room "People come to me and they're desperate. If they thank me, I don't care. Do you hear me! I don’t care about them. I'm just doing what I was raised to do. I don't feel the joy! I don't feel, anger." His eyes calmed down and he collapsed into bed instead. "Then why, when I look into your eyes, I see true gratitude in them? Why?" Elsa knelt before the wizard. She raised his chin with her fingers. "Because you helped me. Because you treat me like a normal patient. Because you answered so many questions that I never hoped to find an answer to." She stroked his face, and her touch cooled him down on his soul. He was tired. "Now lie down," she said.

Elsa looked at the book on the table. The book contained a list of herbs and stones that Hans had planned to collect. So, the Queen took a black coat and a basket, herbarium and she went to collect herbs. She did well, even though she had never been in the woods, but thanks to the map, she was able to orient herself in the forest. Little did Elsa know, however, that the baker's wife had seen her in her activity. The ordinary woman even despite the hood, recognized Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa returned from the forest and let the plants dry. Then she took the broom in her hands and swept the whole house. During this activity, she felt calm and happy mainly because the broom did not freeze in her hand. Hans woke up from his sleep, rubbed his eyes and stood up. He washed his face with a wet cloth. "Good morning." Hans was startled by this greeting. Elsa laughed. "Did you forget I stayed here?" Hans frowned. "You should go home. It‘ll be dark soon."

"That's true, but I don't want to go home."

"Won't your sister be looking for you?"

"Anna went on a trip with a man, whose name is Kristoff today. She says he's nicer than all the princes."

"What about your ministers?"

"Honestly, they can handle themselves. I already did my job early this morning." Hans understood that he could not argue with this woman. "Look, Hans, there's no more snowflakes on that broom," Elsa said enthusiastically. Hans smiled faintly at her. Elsa dropped the broom and hugged the wizard. Then she kissed him on the cheek, then on the edge of his lips, and finally right on his lips. "You shouldn't be doing this," Hans said as Elsa moved away from him. "But I do. Because now I don't have to worry about freezing your mouth." She gave him another kiss.

When Anna returned home, she noticed that there was a large table in the main hall, and there was a food of all kinds on it. "Anna! You're back." Anna turned around and saw Elsa standing on the stairs in a beautiful purple dress. "Anna, would you like to have a sibling party tonight? Just for two of us and no one else." Anna couldn't believe what she heard. The princess noticed that her sister's hair has a different colour. "Elsa, didn't you happen to have white hair?" Elsa just smiled. She didn't answer her sister's question. Instead, she hugged her and gave her a packed box. Anna loved presents, especially when they were beautifully wrapped. Anna unwrapped the box and pulled a kited snowman out of it. "Elsa, he is beautiful. Isn't that Olaf?" The princess enthusiastically hugged the snowman. Elsa smiled.

Another ritual took place at a small pond. Hans was by the water, playing on his flute. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yhvx1U8aA-s) A white snowflake flew out of the flute. Which first flew around the wizard and then landed on the water and froze all lake. Elsa was standing next to the wizard, next to a man who called himself The Pied piper even though his real name was Hans. "I don’t want you to take your clothes off today," he said, stepping into the icy surface. Elsa didn't know if she was disappointed or if she was happy about it. Anyway, Hans carved a hole in the middle of the lake. "You have to jump in." When he said that, Elsa looked at him as if he was crazy. Did this man ever hurt you? Surely his methods were strange but effective. So, Elsa ran and jumped into the water. This time she didn't have a dream. All she saw in the deep water was a little glowing ball. It was a white aura. The light sang something, but Elsa didn't hear it. Aura lit up and absorbed Elsa's body.

Meanwhile in the main Arendelle pub was a quarrel. "That's impossible!" A woman was screaming. "I saw her." said the baker’s wife. "We're supposed to believe that our queen just walks in the woods and collects herbs." The man sitting at the beer table laughed. "Maybe she was tricked by the Pied piper. He used his magic on her." A man screamed. "We should have got rid of him when he arrived in Arendelle." Another woman shouted. "I pulled my daughter away from that monster. So, he wouldn't stun her with his flute."

"Ladies and gentlemen. I don't know why you're screaming so loud. This man's not doing anything wrong. Thanks to him, I could talk to my dead husband." Said the old woman with a smile. "He deceived you lady! My daughter, who is not even fifteen, has given birth to a child, because of that good-for-nothing man."

"Down with him. Down with the Pied piper." Suddenly the Duke of Weselton entered the room. "I agree with everyone here. The Pied piper has intoxicated your senses. He disgraced your queen." All those present fell silent. "Are you accusing our queen of being a whore, sir? If so, it could be considered as treason." said a young soldier who drank beer. "No, I didn't say anything like that. I'm just saying, he seduced her to help him with his magic. Besides, friends, we're modern people. Witches belong to fairy tales.” They all raised their hands in agreement. "Right, right!" Everyone was screaming. "I say down with the wizard." They all whooped up in agreement. The Duke had a great advantage in that he could speak well in public.

Elsa climbed out of the water on dry land. She felt the cold air on her skin. Hans put his coat around her and took her to the cabin. Hans gave Elsa warm tea. "I'd offer you warm clothes, but I'm afraid I don't have anything that you could wear." Elsa drank her tea. She got up and looked in the mirror. Her skin wasn't as pale as it used to be, now it was full of life. And her hair was all black. Now she looked a little like her mother. "I will have to move to another kingdom." She turned around, but Hans looked at his book and wrote something in it. "Can't you stay here?"

"I have to go somewhere else. I don't have a permanent home anywhere." Hans finished a few words and tossed the book into his backpack. "Besides, you don't need me here anymore. The rats are gone, and you're cured."

"So that's it. You're just going to pack up and walk away?"

"And what do you expect from me? I don't owe you anything anymore, and you don't owe me anything." Elsa raise her hand and slapped Hans. Then she grabbed him, and she kissed him. "I've never felt happy before. I'm happy with you here, in this cabin. With you I'm not a queen, I'm just an ordinary woman." She sat on the bed. "Is this what you want?" Hans asked and sat down beside her. "Yes."

"You know it's not possible. You have to be the queen of Arendelle. Just as my is to be ordinary Pied piper." Hans grabbed Elsa's face and turned her toward him. "Don't force yourself to be someone else!"

"I'm not forcing myself. This freedom from my powers is amazing. Moreover, Anna would..." When she said her sister's name, her whole chest was gripped by grief. "And that's why you have to stay. The princess loves you very much. You have a very good sister, Elsa." She wept. Her tears wet her neck. "But then I'll never see you again." She Sobbed. "Maybe we'll meet again." Hans got up and cleaned all his stuff (cups, tubes, crystals) in the trunk.

He was so busy packing that he didn't even notice that Elsa is behind him. "At least let me kiss you one last time." He had to turn around to talk the Queen out of her silly idea. But when he turned his words remained on his lip. Elsa stood naked in front of him. She bent down to him and kissed him with great passion. She dragged him into bed and on the way, she got rid of the clothes he was wearing. On the bed, her fingers unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down. Her lips moved to his neck. It ticked. "Love. A feeling I never thought I'd ever feel and now.” Hans looked straight in Elsa’s eyes. He took one strand of her hair with his fingers and put it behind her ear. “A beautiful woman is now in my bed and wants to share her love with me." His voice stuttered. Elsa kissed him on his cheek and then she lay down on the bed and pulled Hans down on her. "I want you to remember that one person in this world who loves you from the bottom of the heart." Elsa kissed her sorcerer again and she touched his manhood with her hand. Their kiss deepened even further.

Anna didn't know what was going on outside. All she saw were glowing torches. "Anna!" this was her lover's voice. "Kristoff, what's going on?"

"People have freaked out, they think your mind is controlled by the Pied piper."

"That's stupid." Three princes slammed into the room, and each of them looked angry. Prince Konrad took the princess's hand. "Not only that you are self-seeking, but you're under the influence of magic as well." The prince shouted. Anna got out of his grip. "How dare you talk to me like that?" Konrad laughed. "You're just a stupid princess; no think more! If you'd drank my tea as you should have, we'd have been married a long time ago." Anna blinked in surprise. Just yesterday, Elsa confess to her that she took her tea and then she got sick. "Look, you scented moron! No one will threaten the princess." Konrad laughed. "Why? Are you her protector?"

"Do you think I need a protector?" Anna struck Konrad with such force that the prince flew to the other side of the room. The rest of the princes looked at Konrad, who had a hard time collecting himself from the ground. Although Anna was brave, against the superiority, she had no chance and the princes dragged her away.

Elsa, meanwhile, woke up from her sleep. She sat on the bed. For the last time, she saw her wizard sleeping peacefully in bed. She's going to miss him. His voice, as well as his skilful hands. Which they were able not only to heal the wound and play the flute but also to bring her bliss. She kissed Hans on the cheek, and she left. On the way to the castle, she noticed several points of light in the forest. Maybe her subjects were doing a night hunt in the woods. Oh, how wrong she was. As soon as the Queen appeared on the edge of town, two strong men seized her. "There she is." The first man screamed. "That’s not her! Look her hair is black and the Queen has white hair." The second man reproved the first one. "It's her face. I'd recognize her anywhere, plus she's wearing a royal dress." Elsa tried to get out. But she couldn't do it. Now her magic abilities would come in handy. Both men dragged the Queen to the Duke. "Duke, what is the meaning of this?" She asked outraged. "Your Highness, we finally found you. You are maybe confused now, but don't worry, we'll bring you to your senses soon."

"The only one who out of his mind is you. What's going on?"

"Don't listen to her, the Pied piper speaks through her lips. Your queen is cursed. See! Her hair changed colour."

"Leave the Pied piper out of it. He didn't do anything." The Duke wave with his hand and his two servants threw the Queen into an armoured cab that was secured by bars. "Duke, we found him." Some woman called. A large crowd of people came and led the wizard with them. "A Pied piper! How nice to see you again!" The Duke smiled derisively. "Keep it, Duke. You can keep your innocent talk and caring face for your sheep’s."

"You have been brought before the people of Arendelle to confess your sin."

"What a sin. I don't remember any."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking. I mean one of the sins against our faith, and that is witchcraft!"

"Wake up, old man! The time of the Spanish Inquisition is gone."

"You're mocking me, Pied piper? So be it. Give me his flute!" one of the people handed it to the Duke. Weselton looked at it as if that flute was garbage. "All magic must be destroyed!" And with that, the old man broke a flute in half. All the magic that was in the flute flowed into the forest. "On the stake with him!" The Duke ordered. "What about the Queen and the Princess?"

"Take them to the North mountain. They'll come back when this devil's son is dead."

Elsa cried throughout the ride. Anna tried to calm her sister down. "Don't worry, Elsa, we'll figure something out." But Elsa pulled away from Anna. "It's all my fault, Anna. If I just find the courage to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean by that, Elsa?" Her head was filled with the sorcerer's words. The court – that means, things that have been hidden so far will be clarified. Anna stroked her sister's hair. "Oh, Anna. All these years, I haven't opened the door for you because... That's because. I had magic." Anna was silent. "Elsa, you're magical, but." Elsa cursed frustratedly. "Anna, I'm serious. I controlled the snow and ice." Snow and ice? That would make sense! That is why whenever Elsa was inside some room; the temperature dropped. That's why it sometimes happened that she found remnants of snow on the window frames even though it was summer. All these years, Elsa's been hiding her powers from her. "What happened?"

"I got rid of them so I could be with you. So, I wouldn't hurt you with them."

"You've been hurting me all this time, Elsa! Every time you closed the door in front of my face! Every time you refused to play with me and be my sister." Anna gesticulated wildly with her hands in. Then she kicked the bars with all her strength. The bars flew away, and the princess fell into the snow. Elsa jumped off the cab that continued further north. Elsa pulled Anna out of the snowdrift. Anna was shaking. "Elsa, I don't care if you control the earth, the fire, or the gelatinous candies. You are my sister and I love you for who you are." Anna hugged her sister, and Elsa felt like the luckiest person on the planet. "Anna, I'm so sorry." Anna stroked Elsa's back. "Hash, it's going to be okay now we have to get to the castle."

"We have to stop Weselton!"

"Why?" Anna said this question with maliciousness in her voice. "Because. I love Hans."

"Hans?"

"That's the name of the Pied piper." Elsa ran toward the city, and Anna hurried after her.

The Duke of Weselton oversaw the construction of the pile with a stake. Hans was sitting in the prison; he had a direct view of the courtyard. He could watch people throwing big sticks of wood at the pile. He had no idea that all the power from his flute gathered in the forest. Together with the ice magic, they created a figure all made of ice. That think was a woman, and she wore a long white dress made from snowflakes. Her hair was combed into long pins that resembled frost on the windows. The woman had a look that could freeze anyone who would look into her eyes. The woman covered the entire forest with snow. But the snow continued to spread. Elsa and Anna were almost in town when a strong wind blew them both to the ground. The whole Arendelle was covered by snow, the lake froze. People prayed to God in fear. "See what he's done?" shouted the old Duke. "Down with the wizard." Elsa felt a strong drop in temperature. The grass around was covered with hoarfrost. Her sister looked up to the sky. It wasn't supposed to snow in the fall. Soon, the two girls spotted a tall female face covered in ice on the frozen ford. How was that possible? Maybe it was a materialization of the abilities released from the flute. "Hey, leave our kingdom alone!" Anna shouted and threw a snowball at the figure. When she wanted to throw another one, Elsa stopped her. "Calm down, Anna!"

"I'm calm, see?" she dropped the ball to the ground, which broke into a thousand small snow piles. But Anna threw another ball at the person just as Elsa wasn't looking. The woman screamed angrily. Her scream broke all the windows in the city.

Cold and snow were getting into the houses. The little children in the cradles cried, as the cold air entered their lungs and suffocated them. The icy woman rose into the air and knocked Anna to the ground. Elsa stood upright and jumped on the woman. She hit her in the face with her elbow, and then she hit her on the forehead. Human nature is capable of anything when their loved ones are harmed or in danger.

"Pied piper! You are now standing before trial to take responsibility for your crimes. Tell me, what's your defence?" Hans was already standing tied to a stake on the woodpile. "Not guilty! I didn’t do anything that would hurt or harm someone. I helped everyone! I don't have a guilty conscience. If I cursed anyone, that's just because the person deserved it. And now you Duke; you are wasting your precious air." Weselton ordered the pile to be set on fire. But because of the cold, all the matches froze. Then one of the soldiers brought oil from the warehouse and poured it on the whole pile of wood. After a few minutes of hard searching, people found matches and set pile into the fire.

Elsa was crushing a hand made from ice with her heel when she saw a huge glow in the distance. No, no, she couldn't let her wizard die. And so, the Queen ran towards the castle. Meanwhile, the ice woman rose from the ground. Her hand attached to her body. "No one will be destroying my hometown!" The brave Anna screamed, and with a sword, in her hand, she began to fight with the ice woman. Even though the princess knew some good sword tricks, the ice monster kicked the sword out of her hand. The ice woman then grabbed the princess in her arms and opened her mouth from which came an incredible frost. The frost gradually freezes the princess's legs and hair. Anna was trying to get out of the woman grip but without any success. She wondered where Kristoff was. Little did she know that her beloved was now in a cell where he was locked.

The woman from the ice had a very cold grip and even colder eyes. The eyes! Anna realized she'd seen them before. "Elsa!" Anna screamed. Elsa turned around. She didn't know what to do now. Should she go and stop the public burning of her love? Or save her sister, whom she loved more than anything? Elsa turned around and ran to Anna. In one violent blow, she sent an ice woman to the ground. Anna stood up and kick an ice woman into the snow. "Elsa, it's you." The ice woman's done with this child play, with the help of her powers, she imprisoned Anna's body in an ice cube.

Elsa figured it out. The ice woman was her magic mixed with another who was trapped in the flute. But how she was supposed to beat her. She tried punches and kicks, but nothing worked. Anna was trapped in the ice, but her head was still free. "Elsa, you are my sister and I love you! No matter what." Anna screamed. At that moment, Elsa remembered the conversation they had after getting out of the cab.

Elsa now saw the light. She stood upright across the ice woman. "I know who you are and I'm not afraid of you. I'm done running! I know why I got you. You were a gift from a pure aura for a long time I saw this gift as a curse. Only recently, one special person opened my eyes." Elsa looked at her sister and smiled at her. "I'm not afraid anymore. What you need is not fear..." Elsa approached the icy woman and put her hand on the ice woman’s heart. "But it's love." A strong wind blew, and all the snow and ice were blown away. The ice woman burst into a thousand pieces and continuously returned to Elsa's body. Her skin was pale again, and her hair turned white. Her dress transformed into a beautiful blue dress with a transparent train. Elsa opened her eyes and exhaled. She raised her hand, and all the remaining snow rose into the clouds. Snow created a big snowflake on the sky that disappeared. Arendelle was once again full of fallen leaves. Anna, who got out of her ice prison, hugged her sister with all her love.

By the time Elsa arrived in the square, the pile was almost completely burned. The Queen's eyes filled with tears. With one wave of her hand, she froze all the flames. However, the pile of wood had already been turned in to the dust. Elsa fell on her knees and sobbed. She lost him. She will never see his eyes or hear his voice. "I see. I will have to cure you again." That voice. Elsa turned around. Hans stood near the fountain, his clothes were not damaged and there were no burns on his body either. Elsa jumped on Hans with joy. "How did you survive?"

"My dear, you forget that I am a witch. I can do so much more than collect herbs." Anna ran towards the castle where, after a few slaps, she demanded the release of her beloved. Elsa kissed Hans, and she didn't care that her people and the duke could see her. Why should she be ashamed of her love?

After that the Queen told her story from the moment, she hurt her sister to the present day. People listened to her and then they all smiled and greeted their queen with cheers and ovations. Duke of Weselton, however, wanted to quickly get out of everyone's sight. As the Duke walked past the statue of the dove, he lost his balance. The statue of a dove with raven beak shake and then collapsed on the unsuspecting duke. He was dead on the spot. Elsa didn't even want to send the Duke's body back to his kingdom. But after her sister's and Hans’s insistence, she decided otherwise.

Anna introduced Kristoff to Elsa as her fiancé. Elsa threw a big celebration. Music played at the ball. People were dancing and singing. Elsa danced with Anna, and both girls laughed after a long time. When Elsa had enough of all this hustle and bustle, she went out to the balcony. She noticed Hans who was sitting on the bench. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but I don’t like parties very much."

"That's what we have in common." Hans stood next to Elsa. The two of them were staring at a sky full of stars. "You were right. Anna is important to me. For all my fear, I have not seen her suffering for me. And how she does everything for me." Hans' mouth grinned a little. "I'll have to go."

"Will you come back?"

"Perhaps your Majesty. After all, I'm one of the last witches. When my services are not needed, I will return to Arendelle. But it would be foolish of me to ask you to wait for me." Elsa threw herself around his neck and then kissed him with passion. She was willing to wait centuries for her wizard. "It's going to be hard to work without my flute." Elsa raised her hand and thanks to her icy abilities, she conjured up icy flute, which looked just like the old one. She smiled kindly at Hans and handed him an ice flute. Hans absorbed all his magical power in the flute. "Not even the biggest shock or force should break it." That was indeed a royal gift; that made up for all the challenges he had been through during his time in Arendelle. New flute even made a cleaner and more magical sound than the old one. Hans and Elsa spent the night together. They were holding hands while they laid together in bed. In the morning, the Queen escorted Hans to the ship and said goodbye to him with one last kiss.

Three years passed and everything was better in Arendelle than before. The castle remained open to the public. The Queen and Princess received visitors from the neighbourhood or exotic lands. "Hey, Elsa, what are you doing?" A living snowman named Olaf addressed the Queen. She created Olaf when she and her sister were building snowmen in the throne room. Well, one of them came alive and became an integral part of the royal family. "Hey, Olaf, how are the preparations for the autumn festival going?" Olaf bounced joyfully. Olaf liked to celebrate, especially when people around him were happy. " Olaf, where did you hide again?" Princess Anna entered the large room where Queen Elsa and her snowman were located. "There you are you little Imp! Oh, Elsa!" Anna ran to her sister and hugged her. Elsa returned the hug.

Suddenly her ears heard flute music which was coming from the outside. "Can you hear that?" she asked. Anna shrugged. Then the sound came again, and this time it was louder. Anna looked out the window. People were already gathering outside to celebrate a successful harvest. Anna knew, of course, what the music they heard meant. Elsa stepped out on the balcony and from it, she watched one of the ships arriving at the port. "He's back," said the young queen, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support, kudos or comment. I rely enjoyed writing this I work on another fick for helsaween.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for each of your kudos and any comments. and I also thank Helsanon for the partial beta reading.


End file.
